Andrew Trevor Robson
Son of Anne Robson, Brother of Sadie Robson and little brother of Shimaru Robson, Son of Zeus, Uncle Poseidon, God of the Sea and Hades, God of Death , aa ,,,,j,.﻿﻿ Past Lived on a farm in England, at school always had this strange power to lift someone in the air and throw them into the sand pit even though he's not that strong. Came to Camp Half-Blood when his farm was attacked by the Minotaur and it destroyed his home, he then made a lightning bolt appear in his hand and vaporized the Minotaur, was taken to Camp by Jack Sullivan, he then joins the Godslingers. Personality Andrew was cheerful, he always brought smiles on everyones faces but after his quest threw time, after seeing the Trojan War first hand and fighting in it, his personality darkened, still a bit cheerful, but he became depressed and dark like a Son or Daughter of Hades, he felt cold when girls hit on him and told them he was not interested, not even Paris. Appearance Quite tall, black hair, lush green eyes (shares features just like Percy Jackson), likes wearing camoflage jeans and a Camp Half-Blood shirt, is really buff after working hard in the forges, he keeps a locket around his neck which turns invisable so no one sees it but at night he takes out the photo of his mother inside and mourns her. His face is very handsome, almost so handsome all the Aphrodiate, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter (even a thy Ares) girls threw themselves at him, mostly Drew from the Aphrodiate cabin but he resists her charmspeak Under his shirt, the part of his chest which covers his heart is replaced with bronze plating and gears, he got it after Kronos had tried to use him as a vessel in the Underworld When he returned from the Trojen War Time Gate he wore just a black t-shirt, a red jacket with a cloak attached and a reb bandana which was a gift from Achilles himself. After taking in Gaea's essence his appearance changed, his hair turned Auburn, his face becomes more handsome and he looks older. He then wears a ski jacket with a furry collar, the orange camp shirt under, a necklace with a shell on it and jeans When he siped a bit of Suffer's power his skin becames paper white, his eyes red and he got weird black markings on his face, when he is in full form his skin is pitch black, his nails are claws and he gets wings made of shadows﻿ The Godslingers Is second in command of The Godslingers and one of the most powerful member Exeligimos He joined The Exeligimos when they needed recruits in Operation: Absolute Chaos He was partnered with Alexandra James during the quest to find the Morpheus Seal Suffer Form During the Downfall of Suffer he accidently tasted a bit of Suffer's essence and that slowly corrupted his heart and soul and his appearance changed. He gains super strength when he transforms and when it corrupts all his body he becomes a living Wraith and is able to suck out a persons soul Fears Hates the feeling of being underground, after his confrontation with Gaea in her sleeping chamber this has been his main fear Fatal Flaw To trusting of people Weaknesses After he gains a power he gains a weakness as well, these are a thy of them *After he gained The Olympian Blessings, after he uses a certain number of forms the power cancels out for a whole day and he becomes weaker *When he got the Taint of Suffer some of his power was taken away and he lost some of his Olympian forms such as Apollo and Hermes form. *The Curse of Achilles makes him tired all the time so when he has free time he spends them asleep so he becomes vulnerable Abillites Good at weapon-making Sword-Fighting (Best in the class for 3 years) Makes lightning bolts appear out of thin air Can make friends easily the girls find him naturally charming without him trying, not to mention cute, he can take the heart of even a Hades girl He has the Curse of Achilles, it is unknown where his weak point is so he is pretty much Invincible in a fight The Olympian Blessings He posses the power to unlock all the Olympians blessing. *Artemis Blessing: Can fight like a wolf and has the strength of a bear *Athena Blessing: Gains the wisdom of the gods and the ability to read minds *Hera Blessing: Can sense mistrust in others and also anything else they feel *Apollo Blessing: Becomes a ace at archery and shines like the sun *Hades Blessing: Can summon the dead to his cause and shadow-travel *Ares Blessing: Gains the strength of all the gods and gets really aggresive *Poesidon Blessing: Can control the oceans of the world and can breath underwater *Zeus Blessing: Gains all the powers of the sky and all the gods Weapon Andrew wields the legendary blade Lightstrike, it is a mixture of a longsword and a gladius, it was the sword of Achilles till he died and Hermes took it then gave it to Perseus who then gave it to his son then his son till it passed into possesion of Zeus, who placed it in the Arena of Olympus as a prize for the best Demigod warrior, Andrew won it and even if he didn't win the sword had chosen him as its wielder and it would not unleash it's power for anyone else. Trojan Time Warp A year prior to the disappearance of the Sword of Ares, Andrew went on a quest to stop Kronos from taking form from a rogue Demigod named James Hadley but ended up trapped 3000 years in the past, the begining of the Trojan War and he had to fight alongside Achilles and saw first hand the killing of Hector and Paris, Princes of Troy, on his return he was much older and experianced, becoming one of the most powerful Demigods in the History of Heroes Girlfriends Andrew was never good in the relationship department even though he was gifted with a face girls would die for but it didn't stop him from trying to find a girlfriend. He also had a secret crush on Rachel Elizabeth Dare Finally started going out with Alexis Grey, Daughter of Hades after the Sword of Ares quest. Alexis and Andrew broke up a year later and Andrew began a relationship with Linda Louis, one of his fellow Godsligners It is not announced they are Boyfriend and Girlfriend but everyone at camp say their a couple He fell truely in love with her and they got married and had a son Arch Enemy his arch enemy is Taylor Sheperd, son of Gaea and Kronos, they clashed many times Themes Song Cartoon Heroes when he's happy, Monster by skillet when he's sad and Animal i have become when he is inraged Quests and Storys The Son of Zeus The Stopping of the revival of Kronos The Sword of Ares The Godslingers The Godslingers 2 The Godslingers 3 The Godslingers 4 The Godslingers 5 The Exeligimos Operation: Absolute Chaos The Downfall of Suffer Dark Andrew Marriage and Family He married Linda Louis a month after their son, Sabre Robson, was born and they lived somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic, a deserted island where they raised their son and trained him away from the monsters and Gods Gallery Andrew Trevor Robson.png|Andrew Trevor Robson (Lunaii) Andrew and Linda on beach.jpg|Andrew and Linda along Half-Blood Shore Anime Andrew color.jpg|Andrew during the Godslingers Era Dressup247 Anime Avatar Andrew.jpg|Andrew Trevor Robson (Anime Avatar Creator) Evil Andrew Ultimate form.jpg Evil andrew.jpg Figure andrew.png Gaea Andrew.jpg Lightstrike.jpg MyStyle (1).jpg|Andrew Trevor Robson Trivia *It is rumored that his Grandson, Hope Robson, took his appearance from Andrew's Zeus form although it has not been proven ﻿ Category:Character Category:Males Category:Children of Zeus Category:Demigods Category:Luke 12346 Category:Original Character Category:Greek Demigod Category:The Robsons Category:Demigod High